


I can't control myself because I don't know how

by gerardsbitch



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Hair Kink, M/M, NON BINARY GERARD, OFC - Freeform, Smut, Vampire Gerard, chubby Gerard, flaming homosexual frank, if i was named frank i would go by that, like frank is just a normal guy yknow, of course, ok, sorry - Freeform, that sounds nice, why is everything gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsbitch/pseuds/gerardsbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gee is a newly turned vampire and newly turned vampires get...excited... over every little thing. they're also always hungry for blood. and frank is their normal boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>title from mcr song blood big surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aww thank u guys!! there r more views than i ever would have guessed like 200 was my highest exception and now its like 740 something!! thank!!

I'm writing rn I'm sry plz don't kill me


	2. bad vampire smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok the actual story sorry

“FUCK! F-fRanK...” Gerard moaned out while releasing their seed all over the bed and their hand. Whoops, there went being quiet. And they were sure that woke up Frank. But the reality is that they had just fucked an hour ago - tops. But Gerard was so fucking horny all. the. time. At first it sounded great. Being a vampire and horny - what more could you ask for? But they didn't realize that being horny all the time meant, well, being horny all the time. And that meant that Frank would be tired half of the time. And that meant that they would have to substitute hands and toys instead of Frankie when they woke up painfully hard. 

“Gee? Baby -” Frank started before he opened his eyes and saw them. “Aww, baby you could've woken me up.” Even though he was glad they didn't wake him up. Gerard shook their head and went to the bathroom to clean off. Frank smiled at Gerard as he walked out and waited for them to get back. Gerard flipped the bathroom light off and walked into the bedroom.

“Cuddles?” Gerard asked quietly. Even though they were just jacking off they still were tired. 

“Is that even a question?” Frank giggled and lifted up the blanket for Gerard. Gee curled up against their boyfriend and pulled the blanket under the other half of their body that wasn't against Frank. Gerard loved their Frankie. They couldn’t express how lucky they felt to get a boyfriend that didn’t care they were non-binary and a vampire. Not to mention, they were… so fat. It felt disgusting. I mean, sure maybe Frank wasn’t the fittest person in the world, but he… fit it. It just fit him. Gerard couldn’t imagine Frank looking better. That just wouldn’t be fair. Gerard’s thoughts were becoming incoherent and they started to drift off to sleep. Most of these thoughts came before bed anyway, everything would be good in the morning. 

A few hours later Gerard woke up. Again. Apparently, Frank was in a spot where every time he breathed, he rubbed against Gerard. Now, on most days they would sleep through it, they usually slept through the night with little problems. But now - every single time anything happened, their dick had to get in on the action. And right now, they were woken up by an inconvenient boner that was becoming more and more irritating. Their hips involuntarily bucked against Frank and, in the process woke up Frank. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Frank mumbled, while rubbing his eyes. Gerard just let out a short groan in response. They were exhausted and energetic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) at the same time. 

“Again?” Frank asked hoping it was nothing but of course the answer was,

“um… yeah.” Frank sat up and pressed his lips against his partners nose. Then, with his lips still pressed onto their face he moved his head down so his lips met Gerard’s. Frank licked Gerard’s fangs and then moaned softly. They just sat there, kissing softly before Gerard groaned out of discomfort. Not from Frank, of course. They giggled and let Frank lay on top of them. They were content at just laying with their boyfriend for about - thirty seconds. Gerard’s hips bucked again and they let out a quiet moan. Frank got off Gerard and they whined from loss of contact. 

“Baby, turn around” Frank said and Gerard complied, leaving their ass in front of Frank’s face. Frank grabbed their ass and licked their hole. Gee moaned and Frank grinned at them, proud that he made them make that noise. Frank blew cold air onto Gerard's sensitive skin and kissed a line down their chubby, pale leg. Frank squished Gerard's thigh and got back to work. He went from soft kissed to full on rimming in like .2 seconds and Gerard just moved away even though he wanted more. It was just surprising, suddenly having your boyfriend's tongue up your ass. After the initial shock of it, they pushed back against Frank’s face, trying to make up for the half second of moving away. They let Frank lap in their hole, occasionally touching the spot that made Gee writhe and make irresistible noises. 

“Pleaase, Frankiee..” Gerard moaned out.

“Please what?” Frank pulled away to say.

“Please… fu-fuck me.” 

Frank sat up on his knees and turned Gerard around. With their hand rubbing against their dick they stretched up and licked their boyfriend’s cock. Gerard loved sucking cock. Especially their boyfriend's cock. Because they loved getting manhandled and moved just by their hair, not being in control started ripples of pleasure throughout their whole body. With one hand on their own dick, the other hand on Frankie’s and swallowing the head of their boyfriend’s cock with his hands running through their hair, they moaned on his cock.

“Will- will you fuck my mouth?” Gerard breathed on Frank’s sensitive, saliva covered dick. Frank grabbed Gee’s hair and rammed his mouth onto his hard cock. Gerard started to jack themself off faster and just let Frank thrust into him. They were both moaning messes until Gerard got themself over the edge and let out a porn-star worthy moan all over Frank, pushing them both over the edge. Frank’s hips bucked a few extra times and then they both curled up next to each other, glowing. Other than the obviously obnoxious hormones raging through Gerard’s body that should have calmed after they came, there was something else irritating them. Of course they were getting hungry. Of course. It wasn’t really smart to do anything around - I guess anything with blood, really. But Gerard was getting really hungry. So, of course the first thing that they had said except for moans and incoherent sentences trying to get Frank to go deeper… or something. But they just decided to say -

“I’m hungry.” and with that Frank snorted so hard his tongue fell out and snorted saliva all over.

“Wow, attractive, huh?” Frank giggles and continued with, “If you want, I can get a can from the fridge or you could just… try and take some of mine? I mean, I get it if you’re not comfortable with that, yeah… I’ll just go get some from the fridge…”

“Wait - I mean, is it really okay with you?” Gerard asked out of disbelief. They hadn’t even thought of asking him that. Well, they had. But Gerard never thought that they would actually say yes.

“Of course, babe.” and with that, Gerard roamed their hands all over Frank’s body, looking for a good place to bite. They found a place around Frank’s neck that might be good and softly licked over it.

“Is right here okay?” Gee asked and Frank just responded with a lil’ kiss on their forehead.

“I love you, Gee.” Frank mumbled on top of his partner’s forehead.

“I love you too, Frankie” they replied and moved their lips back to the spot and pressed down. They opened their mouth and pierced their boyfriend’s soft skin. Frank moaned out from the pleasure and giggled. Gerard smirked and just slowly sucked his blood, making sure not to take too much. Frank pet his baby’s hair and Gee retracted their fangs from his skin. They licked over the fang marks and pressed their lips to Frank’s.

“you’re the best partner i could ever ask for.” Gerard mumbled as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is the first thing i've written that wasn't an essay for english in forever so it's probably bad and it's the first smut ty thing I've ever written so if u were waiting to read this and ur disappointed I'm sry but i hope u like it!!


End file.
